Upright space systems formed from a plurality of series-connected wall panels are extensively utilized in offices and the like for dividing large interior spaces into smaller work areas. Such space divider systems typically employ individual upright wall panels which have adjacent vertical edges thereof either fixedly or hingedly joined together. In some such systems, the vertical end edges of adjacent panels are substantially directly connected together, such as through an intermediate hinge or other suitable vertical spline which provides either a fixed or horizontally hinged relationship. In other such systems, adjacent panels are interconnected through intermediate upright posts which typically provide vertical support for the wall panels and hence either fixedly or hingedly connect to the vertical edges of the adjacent panels. In systems of this latter type, the intermediate posts typically have a maximum width or diameter which substantially corresponds to the panel thickness. The posts thus function primarily for supporting the panels in an upright position, and as such are typically provided with minimum cross-sectional dimensions to minimize the effect thereof on the overall visual aspects of the system, and are disposed adjacent and outwardly of the vertical end edge of the panel and couple directly thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an upright space divider system which typically involves panels which directly serially connect to one another either fixedly or hingedly, but wherein the system is additionally provided with an improved post arrangement which can cooperate with the wall panel system to provide additional functional characteristics. More specifically, the improved post arrangement preferably has a cross section which is substantially greater than the panel thickness, and in addition is adapted to partially telescope over the end of one or more panels. The post arrangement defines therein an inwardly opening slot which is vertically elongate so as to permit an end edge portion of the panel to project therein. The slot can accommodate the end edge of a single panel or can be of sufficient angular extent to accommodate the end edge portions of two panels oriented in generally perpendicular relationship to one another.
In the improved wall system of this invention, the post arrangement is defined by a plurality of vertically elongate post segments which individually define only a part of the peripheral extent of the post. The post segments have opposed flanges which accommodate securing elements to permit the post segments to be fixedly locked together to create a generally hollow post, preferably of circular cross section. The post segments also have inwardly projecting cantilevered flanges which cooperate with the edge of the wall panel which projects into the slot so that a vertically elongate securing element can be coupled between the wall panel edge and one of the inwardly project securing flanges.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.